Charlotte Flair
)|birth place = |birth_place = Charlotte, North Carolina|billed = The Queen City|trainer = Lodi Sara Del Rey Ric Flair|debut = July 17, 2013|weight = 144 lbs (65 kg)|resides = Charlotte, North Carolina|death_date = |death_place = |retired = |released = }} Ashley Elizabeth Fliehr is an American professional wrestler, author and actress. She is currently signed to WWE, where she performs on the Raw brand under the ring name Charlotte Flair. Biography She may be the daughter of 16-time World Champion Ric Flair, but Charlotte Flair is carving out a path of greatness all her own. Displaying a level of athleticism that few Superstars in history can match, Charlotte first captured the attention of the WWE Universe with the type of statement victory that’s rarely been seen before or since. With her father watching on, Charlotte defeated Natalya at NXT TakeOver to win an eight-woman tournament on May 29, 2014, becoming the new NXT Women's Champion in the process. In the months that followed, the self-proclaimed “genetically superior athlete” turned back one challenger after another, helping cement the Women’s division as one of the most competitive in all of sports-entertainment. Soon, Charlotte made her long-awaited debut on Raw, helping to usher in a genuine women's evolution in WWE. Charlotte was the first of the new arrivals to win the Divas Title and the first athlete to win the Raw Women's Championship, a title she would go on to hold on multiple occasions. The Queen continued to blaze trails in the ring, going undefeated over 16 pay-per-views and becoming one of the first women to main event a pay-per-view event, defeating Sasha Banks in a Hell in a Cell Match. In the 2017 Superstar Shake-up, Charlotte was sent to SmackDown LIVE, where she added the SmackDown Women's Title to her overflowing trophy case. All told, Charlotte has won more Women’s Titles than any other Superstar in WWE history. She also became the first female Superstar in WWE history to main event in a singles match on Raw, SmackDown LIVE and a pay-per-view. To add to that, she ended Asuka's undefeated streak on The Grandest Stage of Them All at WrestleMania 34. One year later, she main-evented WrestleMania 35 in a Winner Take All Match against Ronda Rousey and Becky Lynch. Flair didn't stay down for long, however, and she made history at WWE Hell in a Cell 2019 when she defeated SmackDown Women's Champion Bayely to capture her unprecedented 10th Women's Title. At Royal Rumble 2020, Charlotte won her first Women's Royal Rumble Match, securing herself a championship bout at WrestleMania. More challengers are bound to surface; they always do. Yet, come what may, Charlotte Flair will continue competing the only way she knows how … with flair! - WWE.com Other media Flair appeared in the January 2016 issue of Muscle & Fitness. Flair ranked 29th out of 50 in the 2017 Sports Illustrated fittest woman athletes of the year. In June 2018, Flair appeared in the ESPN Body 10 magazine. Flair has appeared in four WWE video games. She made her in-game debut in WWE 2K17 ''and appears in ''WWE 2K18, WWE 2K19, ''and WWE 2K20.'' On July 5, 2017, Flair announced that she would be in Psych: The Movie as Heather Rockrear. Flair released Second Nature: The Legacy of Ric Flair and the Rise of Charlotte, which she co-wrote with her father and Brian Shields, author of the WWE Encyclopedia. on September 19, 2017. Personal life Flair was arrested on September 5, 2008 in Chapel Hill, North Carolina for assaulting a police officer after a fight involving Flair, her then-boyfriend, and her father. She pleaded guiltyto a lesser charge and was sentenced to 45 days in jail, which was suspended to supervised probation and a $200 fine. From May 2010 until February 2013, Fliehr was married to Riki Johnson. In Second Nature, a joint biography of her and her father released in late 2017, she revealed that she allegedly left Johnson after having been the victim of multiple domestic assaults. In October 2018, Johnson filed a lawsuit against Fliehr, author Brian Shields, her father, and WWE for "defamatory statements" that were written in the book. From 2013 to October 2015, Fliehr was married to Thomas Latimer, better known by his ring name Bram. Fliehr has been in a relationship with fellow WWE wrestler Manuel Andrade Oropeza, better known by the ring name Andrade. The couple got engaged on January 1, 2020. Flair has multiple tattoos, including two hearts above her waistline, her first husband, Riki’s name below her waistline, a heart on her left wrist, a quote from the Bible on the left side of her torso, that reads "guard your heart above all else, for it will determine the course of your life", a cross on the right side of her torso, and a quote on her right forearm, reading "a little patience..." from the Guns N' Roses song "Patience". The latter two are tributes to her late brother, Reid Flair. Championships and accomplishments * WWE ** NXT Women's Championship (1 time) ** WWE Divas Championship (1 time) ** WWE Raw Women's Championshipa (4 times) ** WWE SmackDown Women's Championship (5 times) ** NXT Women's Championship Tournament (2014) ** Women's Royal Rumble (2020) ** WWE Year-End Award (1 time) *** Match of the Year (2018) vs. Becky Lynch at Evolution Footnotes # ^''' Charlotte Flair's first reign was when the championship was called the WWE Women's Championship. As a result of the 2016 brand extension draft, which happened during her first reign, the title became exclusive to Raw. It was renamed the Raw Women's Championship during her second reign after SmackDown created the SmackDown Women's Championship. Social Media * '''Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/CharlotteWithFlair * Instagram: https://www.instagram.com/charlottewwe * Twitter: https://twitter.com/mscharlottewwe * YouTube: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCqe5r2AkrMRSsLuIK-uX_ew Category:2013 Debuts Category:Wrestlers Category:American Divas Category:Universe Era Category:Reality Era Category:The New Era Category:NXT Alumni Category:RAW Divas Category:SmackDown Divas Category:NXT Women's Champions Category:WWE Divas Champions Category:WWE Raw Women's Champions Category:WWE SmackDown Women's Champions Category:Royal Rumble Winners